Two Halves of A Whole
by xXxEpicallyxXxEpicxXx
Summary: Not a Mags/Pyro. Identical twins aren't ALWAYS completely identical. Especially when they both carry the Mutant X gene... Read to find out what happens.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Read and review please! This is just a really short chapter introducing the twins. If you think it's bad, it'll get a lot better. I promise.**

* * *

"Hey Alyssa, I'm bored. Let's go to the Danger room and see what damage we can do." Twins, Alyssa and Clarissa Wolfe were lounging around the kitchen of the Xavier Institute.

"You know we're - no, you know YOU aren't allowed in there without supervision from one of the official X-Men. Your powers are too unstable." Alyssa, the older of the two glared at her sister.

"MY POWERS ARE NOT UNSTABLE!" The lights in the kitchen exploded and Clarissa ran out of the room.

"Sure they aren't." Alyssa sighed and shook her head. Clarissa had trouble controlling her powers, and the only people that ever got close to her were her sister, Leech, and Rogue.

Clarissa stormed through the mansion, short-circuiting almost everything in her path. She bumped into Wolverine, and he grabbed her wrist. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Hey Sparkles, do you want to talk about it?" Wolverine was seeing spots, but he wanted to make sure Clarissa didn't short anything else out.

"No Logan. I don't want to talk about how I only have three friends, including Alyssa. Or how I can't control my powers properly, or how I ruin every relationship I'm in. I still don't think Pete will forgive me for almost killing him…"

"Calm down Sparks, what if I take you to the Danger room. Will that make you feel better?" Logan smiled at her, and Clarissa nodded. Her power stopped sparking through him.

As the two were walking, they passed Storm and Rogue discussing a 'pyromaniac'. Clarissa stopped and shushed Wolverine, listening to their conversation.

"…He's a traitor, Storm. You can't let him back in the mansion." They were arguing.

"He's already in the infirmary. Besides, Meltdown will be there to keep his powers in check." Clarissa looked at Logan, who shrugged his shoulders.

"What? Alyssa, really?" Rogue asked. Clarissa glared at the door.

"She can handle her volatile sister can't she? Plus, she controls fire." Clarissa stood up and entered the office.

"I want to be this guy's caretaker. You can count on me. And if he tries anything, I'll zap him." Storm jumped at Clarissa's sudden intrusion.

"I'm sorry Clarissa, but you aren't even allowed near him. He was Magneto's right hand man; your sister is a lot harder to influence than you are." Storm put her hand on Clarissa's shoulder. Clarissa shocked her.

"Yeah ok, if it matters to anyone, I'm going for a ride. I'll be back later." She turned and ran out the room, with Wolverine hot on her heels.

"Clarissa Jane Wolfe! Stop right there!" Her hand was on the doorknob.

"What do you want Logan?" He wrapped her in a hug.

"Calm down kid, I don't want you to get in an accident. You-you're the daughter I wished I had. Wear proper head gear at the least." He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I get to ride your bike?" Clarissa looked up at him and smiled. "I'll take good care of it."

"Risa! Where do you think you're going?" Alyssa ran from the elevator to her twin sister.

"Just going out for a day on her own. She'll be back later. Oh, and here's some money Sparky. Have lunch or something." Logan grabbed Alyssa's wrist and pulled her away and toward the infirmary.

* * *

"That's so not fair. Why does Logan baby Clarissa? She must be his favorite." Alyssa grumbled as she stared at the young man in an infirmary bed. Storm wanted her to watch this guy because he was able to manipulate fire. "I wanna go out on Logan's bike sometime."

"Why? It's all junk metal." A voice wheezed and coughed. Alyssa jumped and grabbed something to protect herself.

"You're awake?" She realized how stupid she looked and set the bedpan down on the counter.

"Yes I'm awake. Why am I in the X-Mansion, and who are you?" He sat up, and Alyssa noticed the scar running across his forehead.

"I'm Meltdown. I'm your babysitter until further notice. Don't bother getting up and looking for anything that makes fire. I'm better than you. I can actually CREATE fire… John." That got John to launch himself off the bed and directly toward Alyssa.

"You're lying!" His hands were on her shoulders, shaking her.

"Why would I lie to you?"

"Because you're an X-Man. That's what they do." John pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"I'm not an X-Man. They won't let me because it's not fair to my sister Clarissa." Alyssa glared when she thought about how she could have been an X-Man.

"How, if you're pyrokinetic, you would be an asset to any team." There he went, attempting to recruit.

"My sister is a lot stronger than anyone here; she just has serious problems controlling her powers. Her powers have to do with electricity. Just earlier, not even a few hours ago, she blew a fuse in the kitchen. Guess who got blamed."

"That's not right. Why don't you leave?" John asked.

"Three meals a day, a hot shower, and a warm bed. What more could a girl ask for?"

"What about a boyfriend?"

"You're asking questions that are way too personal." Alyssa walked over to him with a smirk forming on her face.

* * *

**Bow chicka bow wow ;D Lol, jk. That's the twins so far. What do you think? Yay or nay - either way. Review please. They are welcome.**

**Love,  
xXxEpicallyxXxEpicxXx**


	2. Chapter 2

Clarissa weaved in and out of traffic, easily avoiding obstacles. This certainly wasn't the first time she had been on a motorcycle. Her mind wasn't even on the road, it was on her sister. The two shared many fond memories, and many not-so fond ones as well. Clarissa smiled. No matter what happened, they always had each other. Nothing could change that. Nothing.

The memories, combined with the wind blowing at her through her clothes, calmed her down enough to realize that she was hungry. Slowing the motorcycle enough for her to read the signs she was passing, Clarissa scanned the names of fast food places.

When she saw the sign for Chick-Fil-A, she merged into the right hand lane, almost cutting off a car. She smirked as the driver was forced to slam on his brakes to avoid collision.

Turning into the parking lot, Clarissa parked the motorcycle. Dismounting, she turned and went inside.

* * *

Alyssa studied the man on the bed. He'd fallen back asleep not long after he'd awaken. Sitting back in her chair, which was next to the bed, she let her eyes rove over his features. Golden brown hair and eyes. High, strong cheekbones. Her eyes fell on the scar the ran across his brow. She frowned. How had he gotten it?

Alyssa huffed at herself. What did she care? She was only here to baby-sit him to make sure he didn't burn down the mansion! It was bad enough that she was being forced to stay in the room with him, but she didn't need to go wondering about his past. That only led to wanting to get closer.

_What about a boyfriend? _His voice filled her head. Alyssa sighed. No, a boyfriend was the last thing she needed right now. Especially after what had happened to the last one.

She sighed, mentally shaking herself, and sat back in her chair.

* * *

Clarissa walked into Chick-Fil-A already knowing what she wanted. Looking at the line, though, she mentally growled. She counted fifteen people, all of which were taking up one line, and six in the other.

_Really?_ Clarissa thought. _You'd think more people would know how to cook their own food!_

She decided to go, of course, in the shortest line. Even then it was a good fifteen minutes before it was her turn. Just as she was about to step up to the counter, though, a man stepped right in front of her.

Clarissa's jaw dropped. Had she just been- _Oh Hell No!_

Laying her hand on the man's shoulder - who was a good foot and a half taller then her- she spun him around. " Excuse me, but what do you think you're doing?"

The man stared at her. Then he grinned, which only served to piss Clarissa off more. " I _think_ that I'm about to order my food. "

Clarissa glared at him. " I can see that, but I was there first. "

The man smirked. " Look, Toots, I'm in a huge hurry, so if you could just wait a few minutes, you can have your turn. "

The man turned back around and started talking to the cashier. Clarissa fumed. Toots? TOOTS!

The guy's cell phone rang. Clarissa narrowed her eyes. She knew that her powers were hard for her to control, but at this moment in time she didn't even think about it.

Just as the man was reaching for his phone, and his food tray at the same time, the battery shorted out. The electric shock went through him, causing him to lose his grip on his tray, sending fast food over everyone.

Clarissa was so surprised that she'd actually done what she wanted with her powers that she forgot about the food. Turning toward the door, and ran outside and to the bike. Straddling the vehicle, she sped out of the parking lot.

She couldn't wait to tell Logan and Alyssa.

* * *

**Yes, I know it's uber short! I'm sorry, guys. This one was just to show Alyssa beginning to think about Pyro, even though she just met him, and Clarissa, well, exploding a guy's phone We PROMISE that the future chapters will be longer and better.**

**Love,**

**xXxEpiclyxXxEpicxXx  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Clarissa raced home; she couldn't wait to tell Logan and Alyssa. Sure she had hurt someone, but she had controlled her powers. That was a big deal. After parking Logan's bike, she ran to where she knew Logan would be.

"LOGAN! LOGAN! LOGAN!" Bouncing up and down like a toddler, she startled him, but Logan smirked. It wasn't Clarissa's fault her emotions were stronger than they should be. It was just a part of her and Alyssa's mutations.

"Easy Sparky, you're going to hurt something. Now, what's going on?"

"I CONTROLLED MY POWERS! Sure I hurt someone, but still - I CONTROLLED MY POWERS! Logan, are you proud of me?" Logan knew better than to say no to her.

"Of course, but why don't we go find Alyssa and tell her what happened?" Clarissa's face lit up and she grabbed Logan's hand. Pulling him down the corridors, she told the story.

* * *

Alyssa found herself staring at John again. He was still asleep, that was a good thing. It meant he couldn't interrogate her about any boyfriends. _Was he hitting on her? _Alyssa's imagination was acting up. They didn't know anything about each other. All she knew was that he used to live in the Mansion until a few years ago.

There were footsteps thundering through the hall… Clarissa. Without a doubt. Her twin sister did what she had always done. She slammed herself against the door, and hugged her.

There was a rather high pitched scream and both girls jumped. They looked over to the other twin bed that should have been Clarissa's. John was sitting up with the blanket to his chin.

"Since when are there two of you? You're not Multiple Man's daughter are you?" John looked terrified.

"Who?" The twin answered in unison. They always did that. He looked ready to faint.

"Girls, stop scaring Pyro. It's not nice." Logan walked into the room and Clarissa grinned.

"That's right Lyssa. I controlled my powers today while I was out. It was awesome!" Once again, Clarissa told the story of the cell phone.

"Risa, that's great, but did you think about what would have happened if you had hurt that guy?"

"Well… No, not really." Logan saw where this was heading, and it wasn't good.

"Clarissa, are you going to be with me again tonight or somewhere else?" Logan placed a hand on Clarissa's shoulder. She grinned again and nodded.

"Whoa Logan, I never knew you were into younger girls." By that time, John had gotten over the shock of seeing twins and was now leaning against the dresser.

"EW really, did you just call him a Cho Mo? You're out there man. Bobby really did more damage than I thought he did." Clarissa left the room with an awkward tension in the air.

"So that's how you got that scar…"

* * *

"Alright everyone. Today we're going to be playing a game. Heroes vs. Villains. We'll start by picking team leaders." The next day, the X-Men, the twins, and Pyro were in the Danger Room. Storm and Logan were going to continue teaching them about teamwork.

"Alyssa and Clarissa. You're team leaders. Hero or villain?" Logan always favored the twins over everyone else.

"Dibs! I call dibs on being the villain!" Clarissa bounced around as everyone else groaned. She always picked villain.

"I get to choose first then, and I choose John." Alyssa smirked. John's head shot up in surprise.

"What?" Peter shoved him to go stand next to Alyssa. John stumbled a bit and complained under his breath, but he still listened.

"I guess that means I get Rogue." Clarissa and Rogue grinned at each other. They were a good team.

"Pete."

"Kurt."

"What? No fair Clarissa! You can't pick the teleporter! Besides, he's not even playing, are you Nightcrawler?" Alyssa turned to said teleporter.

"Ja. I am." Kurt teleported to Clarissa's side.

"Then I want Storm. It's only fair!" Alyssa shouted, she hated it when Clarissa picked good teams.

"Logan's on my team~" Clarissa giggled. Alyssa groaned and started laughing.

"I guess that leaves me with Kitty." Each team did a head count.

"Wait…I'm not on a team." Bobby Drake, better known as Iceman, looked around and put his hands on his hips. The twins looked at one another, then to Bobby.

"Civilian." They grinned in unison. Bobby groaned. He was always the civilian.

"Villains to the right. Heroes go left. Bobby, find a place to hide." Logan instructed.

"You heard him team. Let's move out."

* * *

The teams split up and Clarissa led her ragtag group down one of the many virtual corridors. It always started this way. Should would be the villain, pick the best team at random, and lose right as she was about to win.

This time, she would win. She stopped her team and they formulated a plan. They would split up into groups. Logan was on his own, Kurt was with Clarissa. Warren and Rogue were a team. This time, it would work perfectly and the villains would win. She could feel it.

"So Kurt, what was it like…being a part of the Munich Circus, was it fun?" Kurt was probably Clarissa's favorite X-Man. He was so nice and definitely forgiving. Not to mention, Clarissa bet he could do _wonders _with that tail… _I'm going to Hell._

_

* * *

_

"What's the deal with you sister?" John asked as the group wandered aimlessly through the halls.

"What do you mean?" Alyssa stopped and glared at him.

"Not like that, she just doesn't seem to have too much control over her powers, plus she has mood swings like she's schizophrenic."

"That is a part of our mutation!" Alyssa snapped at him and the room started getting warm.

"That's a pretty odd mutation." John realized he was egging her on, but he wasn't about to stop.

"Go suck a fat one Johnny. Mine and Clarissa's mutations are not odd!"

"_Mission failed. Winner: Villains." _A computer voice announced as the walls faded. Alyssa and her team saw Clarissa and her's all with a hand on Bobby.

"Not bad Clarissa! I'm proud of you for winning!" Alyssa cheered.

"Thanks Sis. That actually means a lot." The twins hugged and Alyssa glared at John.

"He said the mutation we share is odd."

"What? Fuck him."

"Exactly. Who does he think he is?"

"He thinks he's better than us."

"Like I said, fuck him."

"No, I said that."

"Really? Either way."

"Yeah, totally."

"I give up. Can I please get assigned to a different room? She's insane." The rather large group of mutants was leaving the sublevels.

"Sorry Pyro, you'll have to get used to it." Storm apologized.

"Hey Pyro, quick question. I'm not gonna wake up and find you jacking-off on me am I?" Alyssa turned to him, angry mood forgotten.

"I promise not to wake you." Pyro smirked. Clarissa shuddered and moved closer to Kurt.

"That guy is such a creep." Clarissa whispered. She knew being that close to Nightcrawler made him relatively uncomfortable, but she couldn't help herself. He was perfect.

"Clarissa, vhy do I get ze feeling zat you vant to sleep vis me in my bed tonight?" Kurt sighed.

"Because I do."

* * *

**Did anyone catch the Bruno bit? Also, when the twins have conversations back and forth, it doesn't matter who's talking. Also, who else loves Nightcrawler? **

**Love,**  
**xXxEpicallyxXxEpicxXx**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was the next day. It was looking to be a pretty great day, too. The sun was shining, the sky was blue and clear. The twins, Kurt, John and Logan were all having breakfast, telling each other what they had planned.

Shoveling a spoonful of eggs into her mouth, Clarissa looked at Alyssa. " I'm going to the park today. Wanna come? It'll get you away from certain people for a while…"

John glared at her from farther down the table. " Hey! I'm right here y'know! "

" Yeah, I know, " Clarissa grinned.

Alyssa laughed. " No. I gotta help him with his powers. "

Clarissa feigned a pout. " So, you'd leave me for _him_? "

Alyssa laughed again and threw a piece of toast at her. " I have to. _Someone_ has to be there to keep him from setting fire to everything! "

John glared at them both. Deciding he was finished eating, he threw his paper towel down on the table, then got up to leave. Before he went through the door, though, he looked at Alyssa in a way that would have made her speechless if she had been paying any attention to him.

* * *

Clarissa was walking through the park when she saw him. He was sitting at a table, alone, under an oak tree. He was playing a game of chess. Clarissa frowned. _By himself?_

She circled around until she could see his face, then stopped in her tracks. It was Erik Lensherr, better known to the X-Men as Magneto. This was the first time she'd seen him in person. Grey ( more silver then grey, actually ) hair covered his head. She couldn't tell for sure, but she thought that his eyes were golden.

She tilted her head, watching as he played the game alone. Suddenly, she had an urge to join him Slowly at first, then more confidently, she walked forward.

* * *

" When do I get to use my powers?" John whined.

Alyssa had thought that it would be best for her and John to be outside while they practiced, so John wouldn't burn down the mansion. Alyssa blew a strand of stray black hair out of her face, already getting impatient with him.

" Hold your horses! " Alyssa snapped. " First, we have to make sure its safe before you start playing with fire. "

John glared. Looking around, he threw his hands up in exasperation. " Its safe! We're away from the mansion, no one or nothing is close! What more do you want? For me to be in a freakin' tutu? "

Alyssa pictured him in a tutu and laughed. " That would make this more fun, yes! "

John grinned. " More fun, eh? "

Alyssa shook her head. " Lets not make conclusions, now. "

Holding out her hand, they watched as a ball of fire sprung to life in her palm.

* * *

Clarissa frowned at the chess board. Erik was a better player then she'd first thought he was. In just seven moves he had already captured both of her knights and one of her bishops. Not to mention the pawns he'd taken in the process. She glared.

" You know, " the man across from her said. " You're going to have to move a piece eventually. Glaring at them might scare them away. "

She turned her glare to him, then back to the board between them. After studying the pieces for another minute, she finally moved her other bishop. Erik quickly moved his knight.

" So. " Clarissa said. She moved one of her pawns. " What kind of books do you like to read? "

Erik glanced around the board, then took her second bishop with his rook. He wasn't sure, but he thought he could hear her growl. " Have you ever heard of a book called The Once and Future King? "

Clarissa tilted her head. " No. What's it about? "

Erik grinned slightly, the right side of his mouth curving upwards. " It's about King Arthur."

Clarissa raised an eyebrow at him. " And that's all you're gonna tell me about it? "

" Well, you could just run home and Google it. "

Clarissa huffed, which made Erik laugh. She decided that she liked his laugh. She moved her King's rook.

Erik looked at the board, then grinned. Moving his bishop, he took her rook. " Clarissa? "

She was still thinking about his laugh. " What? "

" Check Mate. "

* * *

Alyssa ducked, barely avoiding the thrown stick. " Hey! "

John was pacing, kicking and throwing rocks and sticks. They had been working at his powers all day, and still he couldn't control Alyssa's fireball! Alyssa walked over and laid a hand on his arm. He stiffened.

" Calm down, John. " She said. She did her best to keep the irritation out of her voice. She didn't think she succeeded. " You'll get it, I promise. "

He growled. " When? I can't even control a little ball! All because that asshole Iceman froze my damn hands! "

She glared. " Well, you don't have to take it out on me! "

" Why not? " He glared back. " You're the one who drug me out here. You're the one who's able to make fire! Why shouldn't I be angry at you for that? "

Alyssa was quickly losing her temper. Her green eyes got darker, and flames started licking at her hands. " Because I'm trying to _help_ you, you ungrateful dick! "

" Right, " John snorted. " And a fine job you're doing, too. "

_That's it!_ Alyssa thought. Stepping forward, her fist flew through the air. John never new what hit him, at least, until he found himself flat on his back with an ache in his jaw. Alyssa kicked him in the shin, then turned and walked away.

_Wow,_ John thought. _A great body, and a good right hook to go with it!_

_

* * *

_

_**Whoo! Chapter 4! Personally, I love this chapter. But, that's just my opinion! Please review. Chapter 5 coming soon, loves!**_

_**Love,**_

_**xXxEpicallyxXxEpicxXx  
**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally, right?**

* * *

Clarissa smiled at the older man sitting across from her. She had come to the conclusion that he was a very fascinating man. Strong yet caring. Not to mention, his eyes, his hair, his smile and his laugh were all alluring.

"Would you like to join me for coffee or something?" Clarissa blurted. Her face felt hot when Erik stared dumbfounded at her.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." He smiled again, and Clarissa's face grew hotter.

"I know of a little place just up the road. We can walk from here." Clarissa was all smiles.

"Then lead the way my dear. Tell me Clarissa, what's your real name?" Clarissa knew that line anywhere. Professor Xavier had asked her that question when she introduced herself as 'Sparks.' Erik however, meant Clarissa's mutant codename.

"Sparks. But in all honesty, I prefer the name my parents gave me." Clarissa had chills, and her head felt light. She shook it off as Alyssa training. That was the one thing she hated about being a mutant. Her 'twin instinct' was stronger than it should have been.

"Are you feeling well Clarissa?" Erik placed his hand on her elbow and his face held concern.

"It's nothing. My sister Alyssa is probably doing something bad for her." Erik smirked and chuckled.

"So you're one half of the twins Charles told me about."

"He told you about us? What did he say?" Clarissa stopped and stared at him.

"There were twins that joined the Institute. One of them had serious trouble controlling her powers and no matter how hard he tried, it seemed as if she didn't _want _his help. The other was a model student, perfect in every way."

"I knew he thought poorly of me…" Clarissa drifted off as they entered the coffee shop.

"My dear, Charles Xavier thought the world of you. He was so upset. He thought _he _was failing _you. _Not the other way around."

"Really?" Clarissa asked in disbelief.

"Without a doubt. If you don't mind my asking, do you remember the day you met Charles?"

"That's one of my favorite stories." Clarissa smiled.

* * *

_**We are young  
**__**We are strong.  
**__**We're not looking for where we belong.**_

_**We're not cool.  
**__**We are free.  
**__**And we're running with blood on our knees.**_

_Alyssa and Clarissa Wolfe danced around their bedroom singing along to the radio. At the age of 14, they were going through their _'anarchy'_ stage. Their parents were directly below them, smiling and going about their business._

_The twins didn't have a hard life. On the contrary, they had a vast support network. Being mutants however, they liked to pretend. They lived in a large plantation home in Alabama, three meals a day, access to their father's credit cards, and a curfew set at dawn._

_As the mutant twins danced around their bedroom in time with the beat, a large black Cadillac pulled into the driveway. Little did anyone in the Wolfe house know how much their lives would change…_

_**What do they know about us?  
**__**Are they thinking of somebody else?  
**__**Are they wondering what we might be?  
**__**Are they thinking of you or of me?**_

"_My name is Charles Xavier; these are my associates Dr. Jean Grey and Scott Summers. We represent The Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters." A man in a wheelchair introduced himself._

"_What exactly are you doing here?" Mr. Wolfe questioned. He was no fool; he knew his daughters were mutants._

"_You can't have them!" Mrs. Wolfe snapped. "They're our daughters, and we're raising them to the best of our ability."_

"_Ma'am," Jean spoke, "The Xavier Institute helps young mutants gain control of their powers, and it teaches them to use their powers for good."_

"_She's right; Jean and I are actually some of the first students taught at the institute." Scott smiled. The song kept playing above them._

_**We are young  
**__**We are strong.  
**__**We're not looking for where we belong.**_

_**We're not cool.  
**__**We are free.  
**__**And we're running with blood on our knees.**_

"_Your daughters seem quite fond of that song." Charles Xavier gave out a small chuckle. It was after all, the second time the song had been played in a row since he arrived._

"_They call it their theme song." Mrs. Wolfe glared at the elderly man. The music stopped, and two sets of footsteps ran down the stairs._

"_Hey mom is lu- I didn't know we had guests…" Clarissa stopped in front of her sister. They matched from head to toe. Even sporting their natural brown hair._

"_They were just leaving." Mrs. Wolfe was very threatened by the man in the wheelchair._

"_Melissa," Mr. Wolfe stared at his wife, and then turned to Professor Xavier, "Forgive her; it's just that Alyssa and Clarissa are our only children, and they were a miracle."_

"_I understand entirely, an old friend of mine has twins, and he had a difficult time even thinking about them growing up and living their own lives." Melissa Wolfe relaxed slightly._

"_So wait, what's going on?" Alyssa tilted her head and her long brown hair fell in her face._

"_My name is Professor Charles Xavier and I run a school for mutants." his smile was warm, and the twins glanced at each other, and then back to the professor._

"_You want us to join…" Clarissa looked down at her feet. "Look ok, what happened at school was an accident. Other than that, we have total control over our powers."_

"_You're lying to me Clarissa. You're struggling right now to keep your powers in check." He smirked._

"_What's with the sunglasses? Don't you know it's rude to wear them inside someone's house?" Alyssa looked at Scott Summers._

"_Oh…uh…It's a part of my mutation, I have these optical blasts that are only kept back by ruby-quartz lenses. I'm basically packing a bazooka behind each eye." The twin grinned at each other._

"_Is that the only place you're packing a bazooka?" They asked in unison and giggled as they ran into the kitchen._

"_Girls!" Melissa snapped at them. "That was very rude, and they're very sorry."_

"_We are young!" The Wolfe twins started singing._

"_We are strong!" Dancing around in the kitchen as they made their lunch._

"_We're not looking for where we belong!"_

"_We're not cool!"_

"_We are free!"_

"_And we're running with blood on our knees!" They kept repeating the chorus until they exited the kitchen carrying a large tray of junk foods._

"_Girls, would you like to go to this school?" Their father asked. The twins stared at one another for a good minute before turning to their parents and the professor._

"_Sure, why not?" They shrugged in unison and went upstairs to their _'lair.'

"_I'll go talk to them." Jean smiled. She wanted to make sure they understood everything about the school before they just signed up to go._

_**We are young  
**__**We are strong.  
**__**We're not looking for where we belong.**_

_**We're not cool.  
**__**We are free.  
**__**And we're running with blood on our knees.**_

_Jean Grey knocked on the door, but she knew the twins didn't hear it. So she let herself in. Standing in the doorway, she smiled as the twins started filling up matching suitcases with their belongings._

_Alyssa stopped, looked up, and grinned. She tapped Clarissa, who did the same. It was almost impossible to tell them apart. There was only the slightest difference in height that told them apart._

"_Girls," The music stopped, "You do want to do this right? No one is forcing you to go."_

"_We're sure. It'll be good to meet new people and learn more about controlling our powers, we mean, we know we have a problem." They spoke in unison._

"_Really? Most people have trouble going."_

"_It'll be hard, yeah. But it's something we should do. Mom always says should is just another word for will." Alyssa shrugged and Clarissa nodded._

"_Your mom is very bright."_

"_We know." Alyssa turned back to their closet._

"_So this school, what's it like?" Clarissa asked. Jean smiled and began telling them everything they needed to know about The Xavier Institute._

_

* * *

_

"So that's how you guys came to the mansion?" John Allerdyce asked as Alyssa told the story to Kitty Pryde and Warren Worthington.

"You betcha." She smirked.

"Then why did we never even meet? I didn't see you or your sister at all." John sat next to her, and Alyssa got up and moved to a different seat.

"Beats me. Maybe it's because you're a prick." Warren and Kitty smirked at one another. They knew this type of flirting anywhere, it was Clarissa's specialty.

Before John had the chance to reply, the doors behind him flew open, and an electrified Clarissa Wolfe danced into the mansion. Oblivious to the world outside her headphones. Alyssa smirked when she heard the song her twin was listening to. It had been their personal theme since the song debuted.

_**We are young  
**__**We are strong.  
**__**We're not looking for where we belong.**_

_**We're not cool.  
**__**We are free.  
**__**And we're running with blood on our knees.**_

_**What do they know about us?  
**__**Are they thinking of somebody else?  
**__**Are they wondering what we might be?  
**__**Are they thinking of you or of me?**_

"Oh Alyssa, hey." Clarissa grinned as the air around her crackled. Her blue hair was out of the tie and it seemed to dance with the electricity.

"What on Earth did you do today?" Alyssa asked as the two started walking to the kitchen.

"Oh nothing." She grinned. Logan was in the kitchen making himself a sandwich when they entered.

"Clarissa," Logan sniffed the air, and looked appalled. Her scent was mixed with Magneto's. "Why do you smell like Magneto?"

"Oh no reason in particular." Clarissa still held her grin as she took a bite of Logan's late evening snack.

"You didn't…" Alyssa smirked. When her sister grinned wider, she punched her in the arm. "You dog."

"What? It's not a big deal." Clarissa was still electrified, and it almost appeared that she was glowing.

"Not a big deal? Clarissa, Magneto is old enough to be your grandfather!" Logan hissed.

"If memory serves Logan, so are you." Clarissa exited the kitchen, still grinning like the cat that ate the rat.

* * *

**Oh my... Clarissa, what on Earth did you do? XD If you think she slept with Mags... You'll have to wait and see. Also, sorry about the long wait. We know this chapter is mostly a flashback, but inspiration was very hard to some by. Until Rem's massive iTunes collection was put on shuffle. If you think you recognize the lyrics - you're right.**

**We Are Young (Kick-Ass) by Mika. Have fun with this? Good.**

**Until Chapter 6,  
xXxEpicallyxXxEpicxXx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yes, I know its late! I'm sorry. My computer was being mean :(**

* * *

" I'll race you! " Alyssa said. She and Clarissa were going down to breakfast. Both of them were in a good mood. Alyssa punched her sister in the arm and took off running.

" Hey! " Clarissa yelled and ran after her. By the time they both got to the door of the kitchen ( their race ended in a tie, like they always did ) they were both laughing and out of breath. When they entered the room, John looked up from his place at the table.

After the girls got their breakfasts (toast for Alyssa, and cereal for Clarissa), they sat down at the table, putting John between them. They ate in silence for a few minutes before John looked up.

" Hey, Clarissa, " he asked. " How's Erik doing? Its been a while since I've seen him.."

Alyssa grinned. " By the way, sis, what _did _happen between you and Maggs?"

John glared at her. " _Maggs_? It's Magne-"

" Yeah, I know what 'it' is. " Alyssa laughed. " Anyways, what happened, Risa! "

Clarissa smiled to herself, swirling her spoon in her bowl of cereal. " I don't know.."

Alyssa pushed John's head down so she could see around him. John growled.

" Hey!" He tried lifting his head back up, but Alyssa's hand grew hot. Fearing that his hair would catch on fire he stopped resisting. He growled again.

Alyssa stared at her sister. " How could you _not_ know what- OH MY GAWD! You weren't _drunk_ were you? "

Clarissa burst out laughing. " Nooo! "

Her sister frowned. " Well, if you weren't drunk then what? Did you sleep with him or not?"

She smiled again. " Maybe. Maybe not. "

" Oh come on! You come in late last night, say that you were with Maggs….Logan even _smelt_ him on you! You were either having sex with the man or at _least_ a steamy hot make out session!

John groaned. " Ew, gross! I don't need to imagine that!"

Alyssa's hand was growing hotter on the back of John's head. The poor boy was clutching the arms of his chair like it was a lifesaver. " Come on, sis! Tell me! You tell me _everything_. "

" I know. " Clarissa smirked. " Which is why I'm not telling you now. "

Clarissa got up from the table and put her unfinished bowl of cereal on the counter. Turning, she smirked again at her sister. " Bye the way, sis. You might wanna take your hand off of John's head before he burns to death. "

After she left the room, Alyssa growled. " Rrrrrrgh! "

The stood, quick enough to overturn her chair. John sprung from his, too, but before he could escape Alyssa grabbed him by the wrist. " Come on. "

Alyssa started to drag him off. He dug in his heels, grabbing hold of the counter when it didn't work. " Alyssa! What are you doing? And calm down, you're gonna singe all the hair off my arm! "

" You, " Alyssa snapped. " Are going to train. Hard. Right now. "

And with that, Alyssa dragged him out the door.

* * *

Clarissa was still chuckling to herself as she walked down the hall. She had no real destination in mind, just the need to be moving. She had her headphones in her ears, singing to herself. " We are young; We are strong. We're not looking for where we belong…"

Clarissa wasn't really paying attention to where she was going. She turned a corner and ran into Rogue.

" Whoa, there!." Rogue backed up a step. She smiled when she saw that it was Clarissa. " Shouldn't you be explainin' yourself to your sister right about now? "

Clarissa grinned at her. " She's already tried that! Wouldn't tell her a thing. Right now I expect she's taking her anger out on poor John. "

Rogue's smile disappeared. " She is spending' a lot of time with him, ain't she? "

Clarissa nodded. She started walking again, Rogue falling into step beside her. " Yep. She sure has. Hey, didn't he used to be one of your friends? "

She noticed Rogue's sigh and looked over at her. " What's wrong? "

Rogue stopped and leaned her shoulder against the wall. " Its just that I miss him. We were really close friends, and now seeing him here…it makes me miss the old days, I guess. "

Clarissa took her headphones out of her ears, turned off her Ipod, and shoved them both in her pocket. " Well, why can't you be friends now? "

Her friend gave her a sad smile. " Because, Clare, he's killed people. Innocent people. Before he met Magneto, me and him… we were tight. Best friends. But then, when he left with Magneto, he changed. I didn't even know him anymore. And I never saw or heard from him again. At least, not 'till he showed up here. Things can never go back the way it was."

Clarissa wanted to hug her friend, but knew what would happen. So, instead, she said, " Oh, I'm so sorry! "

Rogue shrugged and started walking again. " Oh well. Now I have you to pester with all of my problems! "

The two laughed and went their separate ways, both lost in their own thoughts.

* * *

" Ah! " John ducked. The fireball barely missed his head. Rolling to hide behind the next tree, and looked over his shoulder to see Alyssa stalking after him. " What is _wrong_ with you! You're supposed to be helping me train! "

" I am helping you. " She snapped. " If you would focus more on controlling my fireballs then you wouldn't have to hide from them. "

She hurled another fireball. This time is singed his hair. " That's it! "

John stood and tackled Alyssa. She screamed as she fell onto her back. John landed sprawled on top of her. She blushed furiously. " Get off of me! "

" No!" John said. His face was also suspiciously red. " Not until you tell me what's wrong. "

" Why do _you_ care? " She glared at him. " You only hang around me because I'm the only one who can help you get your powers back! "

He glared back at her. " And you're trying to take my head off because you're pissed off at someone! "

" And what makes you think that someone isn't you? "

He growled. " Because I haven't done anything! "

" So? " She huffed. " Fine! I'm pissed off at Clarissa! Because of our connection, I couldn't stay still last night. I was all hot and ready for who-knows-what, and now she won't tell me what the hell she was doing to cause it! "

By the time Alyssa finished her little speech, she was blushing again. John wasn't saying anything, which kind of made her think that he thought she was lying. Then the full extent of what she had revealed hit her. Her eyes widened. She opened her mouth to say deny it. Then, John did something she'd never think that he would do.

He kissed her.

Her eyes widened even more. Her skin grew hot. _He's…KISSING me!_

And she…liked it. She stiffened. Then, as he lifted his hand to run through her hair, she gave in. Relaxing, she wrapped her arms around him. She kissed him back, with all of the frustration she felt pouring out of her into the kiss.

Her hot skin was almost burning, but he didn't care. He'd wanted to kiss her for days, and now he did. All of his pent up frustration came out, fusing with hers.

When he lifted his head from hers, Alyssa was dazed. " W-wow…"

John smiled. " Finally. She's speechless. "

She glared. " Way to kill the mo-"

He cut her off by kissing her again. And again. And again.

* * *

**Bowchicabowow! ;D Did Risa sleep with Maggs? Is Lyssa about to sleep with John? :O Stay tuned to find out!**

**Love,**

**xXxEpicallyxXxEpicxXx  
**


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey you." Clarissa plopped down on the park bench. The man next to her closed his book and smiled at her.

"Hello dear. How are you this evening?" Erik Lensherr asked.

"Fantastic. My sister knows there's something going on between the two of us; she just can't figure it out." The two shared a laugh but Erik stopped when a burst of wind came and went.

"Clarissa, I believe it's time for you to go." Erik Lensherr was a serious man, but right now, it was almost scary.

"Stay seated!" A man, old enough to be her father, shoved Clarissa back on the bench. He looked just like a younger version of Erik. The main difference was his eyes.

"Hey now! Who do you think you are? You can't tell me what to do!" Clarissa electrified.

"Pietro, to what do we owe this visit?" That's when Clarissa realized why this new man looked so much like Erik. He was his son.

"Wanda told me about you being with someone younger, but this is ridiculous!" Pietro motioned at Clarissa and she glared.

"Oh hey now! That's not nice. And who are you anyway?"

"My name is Pietro Maximoff. I'm his son." She paled. That was right; Erik had a set of twins. They were both mutants with different powers. But they weren't identical. Not like her and Alyssa.

The Maximoff twins were some of Xavier's first students. Wanda was known as Scarlet Witch. She had problems controlling herself when she was a teenager too. And then here was Quicksilver in front of her. He was the Alyssa of their generation. Great.

"Maybe I should go. Let you two settle things on your own." Quicksilver made her nervous. Clarissa didn't like it. She smiled at Erik as she walked to her bike.

* * *

The Wolfe twins were sitting at one of the tables in a classroom playing Uno with a bunch of other students. John Allerdyce ran into the room and slammed the door behind him. Everyone stared at him while Clarissa smirked.

"Alyssa, Clarissa! There's a Girls Gone Wild Bus down the road! You should totally audition in your matching tank tops! The people there would flip their shit!" John tried pulling the twins away from the game. Clarissa's grin was almost… devious as she made eye-contact with her sister.

"Clarissa, you guys can't be serious!" Alyssa whined as she was dragged out o the mansion.

"We totally are."

"But that's so wrong!"

"And?"

"I don't want people seeing me naked!"

"Alyssa, calm down. We'll just take a look. I promise."

"Ok girls, we're here!" John laughed as they stopped by a large van with the words _**'Girls Gone Wild.'**_

Right as the trio walked up to the producers, a thundering boom resonated around them. All three ducked and covered their heads. When they opened their eyes, Clarissa gasped. Whatever that boom was, it had destroyed most of their surroundings, and the sky had turned red.

"What the hell was that?" John asked as he clutched Alyssa's arm.

"I'm not sure, but we better get back to the mansion. And fast."

As they approached the mansion, they noticed all that was left was rubble. Clarissa panicked and ran faster. As she sorted through the rubble, screaming people's names, Alyssa and John came up to help. There was a gust of wind, and a much younger Pietro was standing in front of them. Alyssa and John got into a defensive stance, and Clarissa grinned.

"Cool it you guys, it's Pietro. What happened here man? Where's the mansion? We had only left a few minutes ago." Clarissa ran her hands through her electric blue hair.

"My name isn't Pietro, its Dashiel. If you want answers, come with me. We've been expecting you." The Pietro look-alike sped away, and stopped at the tree line waiting on the trio.

* * *

Alyssa thought she was going to pass out as John helped her into a small room hidden behind a waterfall. Clarissa was busy eyeing Dashiel's backside.

"Dad, Mercury, I'm home!" Dashiel called out. There was another burst of wind as two more people came from another hidden door.

"What the hell is going on?" Clarissa stamped her foot and the lights flickered.

"Clarissa, I really need you to calm down. It's me, Pietro. I'll explain everything, but I'm afraid I can't do it here. Mercury, show Alyssa and John to their room. And keep Jean away from them." Pietro said to a young woman to his left.

"Whatever you're about to tell my sister, you can tell me? And who is Jean? I thought Jean Grey died." Alyssa grabbed Clarissa's arm.

"Jean Grey did die. Look, I can explain everything to you. But there's someone that seriously needs to see Sparks. Our future is counting on it." Mercury sighed and brushed her blue-gray hair out of her eyes.

"Alyssa, maybe we should trust these people." John placed a hand on her shoulder. Alyssa sighed and followed John and Mercury through another door.

"Now that they're gone, I can openly tell you this." Pietro held a hidden door open for Clarissa.

"Yeah, like what the hell is going on."

"Clarissa, there was a shift in the time stream. You always believed time travel was possible. And you made it so. This isn't some freak accident. You're supposed to be here right now. Clarissa, you're in the future."

* * *

"What do you mean we're in the future?" John asked as he looked down at his hands.

"What don't you understand? My mother brought you guys here to help us finish this war. She said you two were the only ones that could. She has so much faith in the both of you." Mercury sighed.

"Who is your mother?" Alyssa could see the resemblance, but she wouldn't openly say it.

"Clarissa Wolfe. Your twin sister."

"What? Who's your father?" John asked.

"Pietro Maximoff - Quicksilver." Alyssa answered for her niece.

"How did you know that?" Mercury and John both asked.

"It's obvious. I mean, you didn't see the way he looked at Clarissa when we got here."

"But how? I thought Clarissa had a thing with Magneto." John shot Mercury a skeptical look.

"She did, but he died trying to save the Xavier Mansion. My father was ordered by Magneto himself to get her away from the battle. That was the start of a war, and a romance. Everyone who managed to survive that battle said that my mother went a little odd. And then when you guys died, she lost it completely. She doesn't talk to anyone anymore. She just spends all of her time looking for a way to end the war. That way is you."

"What about our Clarissa?" Alyssa asked.

"She wasn't supposed to be here, and it looks like she was just told that." Mercury looked up as the lights flashed above them.

* * *

**Oh wow, it's been so long since this story has been updated. That was all Clarissa. She and her time travel nonsense...**

**Meh. Chapter 8 will begin shortly  
**

**Love,  
xXxEpicallyxXxEpicxXx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yes, Chapter 8 is finally up! I'm so sorry it took so long for it! But, its extra long, so hopefully you enjoy it :D**

**Love.**

**xXxEpicallyxXxEpicxXx  
**

* * *

"What do you mean, Clarissa isn't supposed to be here?"

Alyssa was pacing. Mercury was following her, trying to further explain their situation. John was just sitting in a chair and watching.

" Mom only wanted you and John when she sent for you. Clarissa isn't supposed to be here because of …well, of the space time continuum thing, I guess."

Alyssa nodded slowly, then frowned. " If she's not supposed to be here, then why is she?"

Mercury shrugged. " Because she was with you and John."

Alyssa threw her hands up. " Where the hell are we? _When_ are we!"

" You're in the Age of the Apocalypse."

"The what?" That was from John, who was now standing with his hand on Alyssa's shoulder.

Mercury blew a stray strand of blue-grey hair out of her face. " Age of the Apocalypse. Or, as everyone from your day calls it, _The _Apocalypse. "

Alyssa mouthed the word "apocalypse" and sat down, letting her head fall into her hands. John stood behind her and rubbed her shoulders. Alyssa looked up at Mercury. " Mercury, why does my sister need me here?"

Mercury sat next to her. " She needs your help. Come on, I'll take you to her. She wanted me to as soon as you got here, but me and my brother thought that we should explain things first."

Alyssa shared a look with John, who shrugged and nodded. They followed Mercury out. As they did, the lights lining the low ceiling of the caves continued to flicker.

* * *

"You're my _what_?"

Clarissa was seated in a similar room that Alyssa had been in. Dashiel-Dash- had just told her that he and Mercury were her children. She knew that he was Pietro's son, since there were so many physical similarities, but she never would have guessed that she would meet _her_ kids when she found out she was in the future!

Pietro slapped Dash in the back of the head. " You weren't supposed to tell her that! "

Clarissa blinked. " Why not? If I have kids now then I should know about them, right? Right?"

Pietro sighed and kneeled in front of her, taking her hands in his. The gesture surprised her. She remembered a couple of hours ago this same man threatening her in the park when she went to see Erik…Now she has kids with him?

Pietro said" Clare, you weren't supposed to be here. Only your sister and John were suppose to com-"

Clarissa cut him off when she jumped up. " What the hell do you mean, I'm not supposed to be here? Why Lyssa and not me!"

The lights above them flickered on and off. Dash looked around nervously. Pietro sighed. " We need you to calm down, or you'll likely to blow the place u-"

Clarissa cut him off again. " Blow the place up? Are you serious! Wait, you're afraid I won't be able to-"

She was interrupted by Pietro's hand over her mouth. She glared and the lights flickered more. " Do you want me to explain or not?"

She nodded.

" Fine. Then sit down and listen. " Pietro's hand left her mouth. She sat, still glaring.

As Pietro and Dash told her everything, Clarissa found herself speechless. Magneto, her Magneto, was dead? And her sister died too? She learned that the future her is mute, and that no one except for Logan -she vaguely smiled at the name- bothers to visit her. She silently scoffed. No wonder everyone avoided her! She thought, _I'd be mute and dangerous too if my lover and sister died tragically! Oh, wait, we _are_ talking about me…"_

Pietro told her about how Alyssa and John were the only two who could stop the war currently going on.

The door opened and Mercury stuck her head inside. Through the crack, Clarissa could make out the forms of Alyssa and John.

Mercury said, " Dad, I'm taking them to her now."

Pietro nodded. " I'll join you. Clarissa, come with us.."

With that, he walked out, followed by Dash.

_Oh, boy…,_ Clarissa thought as she looked at Dashiel. _I was totally checking out my own son! _

_

* * *

_

Alyssa tentatively walked into the small room, sharing a look with Risa. She saw Clarissa, older Clarissa in a big chair in a corner. She was staring at the wall. Alyssa's eyes ran over her now-older-twin sister in surprise. Then she smiled slightly. _Well, at least I know that we'll be hot in our old age.._

Pietro entered right behind her. He walked over to Clarissa and rested a hand on her shoulder. Clarissa jumped slightly and glanced up at him, then followed his gaze to Alyssa. She gasped. Her mouth moved as if trying to speak.

At first no sound came out. Then, very faintly, Clarissa spoke for the first time in years.

" A..Aly…Alyssa!" Clarissa ran over to Alyssa and threw her arms around her, sobbing into her sister's hair. "Oh, Alyssa, I've missed you so much!"

Everyone gasped. Pietro's mouth was hanging open. Clarissa was still clinging to Alyssa, still sobbing into her hair. Alyssa hugged her back, saying nothing. They stood like that for a while, until Clarissa was able to stop crying. Finally, she let go only to be grabbed by Pietro. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her, so passionately that even Alyssa almost felt it.

John shifted uncomfortably next to her. Dash and Mercury cleared their throats simultaneously. Slowly, Pietro let go of Clarissa. There were tears in his eyes. "You spoke…After years, you finally spoke!"

He turned to Alyssa and for a moment, she was afraid that he would grab and kiss her, too. " Thank you, Alyssa. "

Alyssa shifted her weight from foot to foot, rubbing her right hand along her left arm nervously. " Uh..You're welcome…"

Clarissa smiled, beamed actually, and reached out to run a hand through Alyssa's hair. " He's just happy that you brought my voice back. I haven't been able to speak since you…since _my_ Alyssa died."

Everyone stayed silent at that. Then, Clarissa perked up. " Hey, I remember those shirts! Oh no, were you two just about to try out for Girls Gone Wild? "

The girls blinked, then exchanged smirks. John laughed. Alyssa and Risa both said, "Yeah!"

Clarissa and Pietro laughed. Clarissa smiled at them. " Too bad you didn't get to! That day turns out great."

Clarissa left it at that and smiled deviously. The girls exchanged glances. It was John who spoke.

Excitedly, he pushed his way between the girls. " Well, what happened! I really wanted to see Lyssa shirtle- I mean- Well, what happened!"

Everyone laughed, including Dashiel and Mercury. Clarissa said, " Oh, John, I missed you almost as Alyssa! Well, I remember me and you dragging poor Alyssa out of the mansion and to the Girls Gone Wild bus. When we got there…"

* * *

_Clarissa and John each had a hold of Alyssa's arms; they were dragging her down the drive-way of the mansion to the Girls Gone Wild bus conveniently parked not far from the entrance._

_Clarissa smirked at her sister. " Oh, come on, sis. I know you wanna do it! "_

_Alyssa laughed. " Well, yeah, of course I do! But just think about what kind of trouble we'll get int-"_

_John shut her up by kissing her. " Oh, hush. You never cared about the trouble you get into. If you did, you wouldn't put me through the kind of practices you do everyday! Come on, pleeeeeeease! I'll do anything you ask!"_

_Alyssa sighed, still annoyed. " Alright. Let's do this!"_

_The girls ran ahead, racing each other to the producers. John ran after them. " Hey, wait up!"_

_When they got to the producers, they each signed their name on the clipboard, took their numbers, and waited. Looking around, Alyssa noticed that they weren't the only sets of twins present._

_She stared at John. " John, exactly why do you want both me and Clarissa to do this?"_

_John grinned. He opened his mouth to answer when one of the producers called their numbers. The trio started forward when the other producer placed his hand on John's chest, pushing him back._

_"Hey, what are you-" John glared._

_" Sorry, bub, only the girls allowed in the bus." The twins laughed at John's expression and followed the producer._

_The interior of the bus looked like any other tour bus that a rock star might use. The colors were relatively girly: pinks and purples and blues. Other then the fuzzy chairs and benches, nothing else was very interesting. There was a picture on the wall of earlier Girls._

_The twins were taken to the small room in the back of the bus, where a shirtless guy was holding a camera. They exchanged glances and smirks._

_Alyssa looked at the cameraman. "What do you want us to do, Cap'n?"_

_Alyssa tended to call people who she just met that. The camera man looked both girls up and down, apparently liking what he saw. His green eyes stayed on Alyssa's chest-which was only slightly larger then Clarissa's- longer then they should have. He pointed to their shoes._

_"First, I want you two to lose the shoes. Then, while I got the tape running, strip down to your under where. Then you climb on the bed, kiss, and strip each other."_

_Alyssa stared. "You're kidding, right? She's my si-Ow!"_

_Clarissa had elbowed her. She smirked. " Do it!"_

_Alyssa huffed. The girls took off their shoes and socks, storing them under the bed. The guy rolled tape and counted down from five. When he reached 1, he pointed at the girls._

_Clarissa turned to stare at the camera and slowly and playfully drew her shirt up over her head. Alyssa went into sexy mode and followed suit; drawing her shirt up to her breasts, pausing dramatically, and bringing it up and over her head. She tossed it to the floor and reached for the hem of her skirt. Simultaneously, the girls slowly shed their skirts and tossed them at the camera man, who whistled at them. They crawled onto the bed, shaking their rears at the camera. Alyssa turned to her sister and ran a hand down her arm. Clarissa cupped Alyssa's cheek and kissed her. Alyssa kissed her back and ran her hands over her sides, grazing Clarissa's chest, before undoing the clasp of her bra. Clarissa did the same and ran her hands down Alyssa's sides to her hips, drawing her black lacy thong down . Alyssa played with the strap on Clarissa's red thong before drawing the garment down her legs. The two threw their under where off the side of the bed and kissed again. Alyssa pushed Clarissa onto her back, straddling her, and intensified the kiss, running her tongue along Clarissa's. Clarissa reached up and cupped Alyssa's breasts._

_They heard the camera man groan and drop the camera Alyssa sat up and the girls glanced toward him, and immediately laughed. The poor man had a huge boner that he was futilely trying to hide. Soon, he gave up and picked up his camera. Walking closer, he zoomed the lens in on Alyssa and Clarissa's chests and where their body's joined. " Don't let me stop you, girls. Please continue for the watching audience!"_

_The girls laughed again. Alyssa was about to kiss Clarissa again when a loud commotion from the front of the bus stopped them. Clarissa looked over Alyssa's hip at the door while Alyssa turned her upper body._

_"You have to let me in! I brought them here!"_

_It was John. He was fighting his way into the back room. When he got there and saw a very much naked Alyssa straddling and being fondled by an equally naked Clarissa with a guy with a hard on holding a camera to them, he almost, almost, passed out._

_

* * *

_

Alyssa and Risa stared at Clarissa, then at each other before busting out laughing. John was standing between them glaring at Clarissa.

" And you made me miss that? What kind of woman are you!"

Everyone laughed.

Clarissa smiled at him. " I'm sorry John! I swear, if I had known exactly what was going on, I would have let you see it!"

Everyone laughed again at the look that John shot her. He smiled, though. Then blinked and looked at Risa. " Hey, the lights stopped blinking. I thought you were still iffy?"

Risa shook her head. " No, that Girls Gone Wild story lightened my mood. Why? Do you prefer it when I'm "iffy"? "

Sparks danced in her hair as she grinned at John. John stepped behind Alyssa. The girls laughed. Clarissa laughed to, then sobered.. " Oh, I remember when Alyssa and I found out we even had powers!"

The group quieted. Unlike many mutants, the discovery of the girls' powers were not a happy occasion..

* * *

_The girls were in middle school when they discovered their powers._

_Alyssa had been bullied all year by a boy named Mitchell. Every day, the boy-who was two grades higher then the girls- would push her, call her names, steal her money, and trip her in the halls. Lyssa never told her sister, for fear of what she would do; even then the girl had a temper._

_One day toward the middle of the third quarter, Clarissa found her sister crying in the girls' restroom. She rushed to her side, drawing her into her arms and petting her then-brown hair. " Lyssa, what happened? "_

_Alyssa shook her head and Clarissa shook her. " Don't give me that! Tell me!"_

_Biting her lip Alyssa said, " It's Mitch! He won't leave me alone! He pushed me today and I almost fell down the stairs.."_

_Clarissa growled in fury. She stood and ran from the room, yelling for the bully. " Mitchell! Mitchell, where are-There you are!"_

_The older boy was standing at his locker about halfway down the hallway. He looked up when he heard his name, then smirked. " So, Little Lyssa tattled, did she?"_

_Clarissa walked over to him and slapped him. " How dare you hurt her!"_

_Mitchell's head swung sideways when she slapped him. He glared at her and pushed her into the locker. " Don't you ever hit me again, you little bitch! I can do whatever the hell I want to her and there ain't nothing you can do about it!"_

_Clarissa had moved away from the locker. Mitchell pushed her aside as he went to storm off and she fell on the floor. Something inside of her snapped. All of the lights in the hallway shorted out, the glass coverings breaking. The shattered glass rained down around them. Clarissa stood and stepped in front of Mitchell. " Don't you ever touch either one of us again or you'll be sorry!"_

_Mitchell, who was a little freaked out, backed up a step. " Y-you're crazy!"_

_He went to walk past her again, laying his hand on her shoulder to shove her away from him. When his hand touched Clarissa's shoulder, an electric current leapt from her skin to his, shooting through him. He flew backwards into the lockers. Clarissa advanced on him._

_" I told you not to-!"_

_"Risa! Risa, stop! You'll kill him if you do that again!" Alyssa grabbed Clarissa by the wrists, somehow now getting hurt by the sparks and electricity shooting from Clarissa's skin, and dragging her away._

_The girls were back in the restroom. Risa was staring at herself in the mirror. Lyssa was pacing behind her. " Risa, what did he do to you? I came out and saw him fly into the lockers!"_

_" He pushed me twice. Once into the lockers and once on the floor. I swear, sis, I didn't mean to do that!"_

_"He pushed you too!" Alyssa stormed out of the restroom, her sister following her._

_"Lyssa!" Clarissa grabbed her arm, and immediately let go and gasped. " Alyssa, your…you're burning hot!"_

_Alyssa ignored her and went over to Mitch, who was now sitting against this locker. " You tried to bully my sister too? What's wrong with you that you have to bully two girls that are two years younger then you!"_

_Mitchell looked up and glared at her. " Go the hell away. I got enough from her."_

_Alyssa growled-and caught on fire. She didn't even realized it. It was Clarissa's scream and Mitchell's terrified expression that tipped her that something was wrong. She looked down at herself and screamed with her sister. Fire covered every inch of her, yet it did not burn. Her anger quickly vanished, the flames with it._

_Their screams attracted the attention of all of the teachers in the hallway-the girls wondered where they were in the explosion of the lights. The principal was called, who freaked out at having one girl electrocute a boy and one girl mindlessly set herself on fire. Their parents were called. When their parents found out that their twin daughter's had powers, they both freaked out twice as much as the principal had. They were forced to withdraw their daughters then and there, moving them across country to a different state._

_

* * *

_

The girls sighed. Alyssa said, "Not the best way to find out about our powers, huh?"

Both Clarissas nodded. John wrapped his arms around Alyssa's waist. Pietro draped his arm around Clarissa's shoulders. Everyone was quiet, so everyone jumped when a noise was heard from the doorway, an intake of breath. They all turned to see Jean standing there, staring at Alyssa and John with huge eyes.

"M-Mom? Daddy?"

Alyssa and John both stared at her. Jean walked toward them with her hands out, stopping when her fingers touched their cheeks. Then, the girl freaked out.

" Oh. My. God! Mom! Dad!"

The poor girl fainted.

* * *

**Long, huh? And, yes, there is a bit of Twincest going on there ;D I hope you liked it!**

**Love,**

**xXxEpicallyxXxEpicxXx  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Dear God, it's been so long since this story was updated last... Totally my fault, I swear...**

* * *

"Alyssa? Sis, come on. Wake up…" Clarissa shook her twin sister awake. The green-eyed girl with the two-toned hair groaned and rolled over.

"Oh god!" Alyssa jumped up and pulled her pants on. "We've got to stop Apocalypse!"

"Who?" John Allerdyce asked. Alyssa looked at the two in shock. John's hands were on Clarissa's shoulders.

"Why are you two standing so close? You're supposed to be my boyfriend." Alyssa glared. John and Clarissa looked at one another with worried expressions.

"Alyssa, you've been slipping in and out of a coma for three months now… you woke up yesterday and said you wanted to be in your bed… Don't you remember?" Clarissa sat down on the bed and took her sister's hand.

"No. I remember John coming to the mansion, you shorting out, us in the danger room, and then going to the future where you hooked up with Magneto's son and John and I were married…" John snorted and Clarissa popped him in the stomach.

"It was all a dream Alyssa…" Clarissa made her sister lay back down.

"No it wasn't! It couldn't have been…" Alyssa started tearing up. Clarissa shushed her twin and kissed her forehead.

"Try and get some rest Lyssa. I'll be back in an hour or so to check on you. Don't worry and try to sleep. Please?" Clarissa stood and started toward the door.

"Yeah, I'll try…" Alyssa closed her eyes and drifted back into sleep.

* * *

"Sis? What's going on?" Alyssa looked at her sister who was staring out a window blankly.

"You're awake!" Clarissa threw herself at Alyssa and almost wept. John smiled at Alyssa nervously…

"What's going on?" Alyssa asked again.

"You had me so worried. I thought we lost you." Clarissa kissed her sister's temple.

"What's going on?" Alyssa shouted.

"You've been in a coma. Idiot." John snapped. The two pyrokinetics glared at one another before Clarissa sighed and shocked her sister - rendering her unconscious.

"Oh John, I'm so worried about her." Clarissa cried as they walked down the hall and into the kitchen.

"I know, Clarissa. But there's nothing we can do while the professor and Mags are on Muir Island with Dr. MacTaggart…" John shrugged his shoulders. Sure, he liked Alyssa once, but he found an odd form of comfort in Clarissa - _the stable twin._

"'ey kids. Where we 'eaded?" a green mutant fell in step with the teens and threw his arm over Clarissa's shoulders. Clarissa smiled at him and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Danger room. I'm gonna let loose as much built up energy as possible while Johnny boy here supervises. Care to join us?" Clarissa knew he'd say yes. He was wrapped around her finger.

"I dunno love, you know 'ow I am about lightning…" he tried pulling away, but Clarissa grabbed his belt.

"Please Morty? You can just sit with John in the control room if you want." Her hand was in his back pocket at that point, and all he could do was nod in surrender. "Awesome."

"Why don't you guys get a room? Seriously." John groaned and looked away in mock disgust. Clarissa laughed and pressed the button for the elevator.

A lot had happened since Jean Grey died. The surviving members of the Brotherhood - the original members - joined the X-Men because Magneto had been injected with the cure. Clarissa had been a 'behind-the-scenes' member of the Brotherhood - taking care of things like connections, hideouts, and other necessities - while Alyssa hid at the mansion trying to learn how to use her powers.

The Brotherhood days were behind Clarissa and the others. While Xavier welcomed them with open arms, no one else did. So the Brotherhood never really disbanded, they stuck together while living at the mansion. When Magneto's powers reactivated, he and Xavier had a long conversation that no one else was allowed to be a part of.

Without using his powers, Charles Xavier had convinced his old friend to join him as the field leader of the X-Men. It upset Wolverine and Storm enough that they quit. The last anyone heard from them, Storm sent a postcard from Canada. That was around the same time as Alyssa's accident.

Morty - Toad - had been Clarissa's biggest support when her sister would wake up and blurt out nonsense about what happened in her dreams. That's why Xavier and Magneto were on Muir Island… they were prepping a room for Alyssa so she wouldn't burn down the mansion if she had one of her episodes.

In the Danger Room, Pyro activated the program set up specifically for Clarissa to exhaust her powers. The pressure in the air grew heavy and electricity sparkled around Clarissa. She rose up off the ground and bursts of light flashed all around her. Crackling sounds filled the air like millions of sparklers. Clarissa was smiling as she released as much energy as she could. It felt nice to relieve herself. It was better than going around and charging doorknobs so people would get shocked when they touched the small amount of metal.

* * *

"Alyssa? Are you alright?" she opened her eyes to see Clarissa sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Yeah, just an odd dream where John was your boyfriend…" the twins laughed at the impossibility.

"Ew, you know my heart belongs to Magnus." Clarissa stood and helped her sister to her feet. Alyssa placed a hand on her sister's large belly and felt a kick.

"I still can't believe you're pregnant…" Alyssa pulled on pants as her twin rubbed her belly.

"That's usually what happens when two people fall in love." Clarissa was dressed for The Kentucky Derby. She and Magnus went every year.

"I know, but still. You know what I mean, right?" Alyssa was starting to get flustered. Where was the threat of Apocalypse? Things were getting unusual… "Oh god your hair!"

"What, what about it?" Clarissa panicked and rushed to the bedroom mirror. It looked normal to her.

"It's blond. It's supposed to be blue!" Alyssa stated as if it was common knowledge.

"Alyssa, it's never been blue. It's always been blond. You're the one that dyes their hair… I refuse to touch it." Clarissa glanced at her sister. There was a knock at the bedroom door and Magneto strode in. Clarissa kissed him once before turning back to her sister. "Maybe you should get some more rest…"

"Yeah, I'll do that…" Alyssa sat back on her bed and Clarissa dragged her husband away.

"Is she alright?" Magnus asked the moment they were out of earshot.

"I don't know… Losing John really took a toll on her mind… She said my hair is supposed to be blue… Can you believe that? I don't even like that color…"

* * *

"Alyssa, it's time to go!" her bedroom door slammed open and Alyssa looked up from the picture she was staring at in confusion.

"Where are we going?" Clarissa threw some pants and a shirt at her confused twin.

"School. We're going to be late. It's our first official day at Bayville High School." Clarissa did a quick mirror check before rushing out the room. Alyssa glanced at the picture before pulling on clothes and running after Clarissa. The picture was of the twins, younger versions of Scott Summers and Jean Grey, Kurt Wagner and other people she didn't recognize.

"Hey girlfriend. Ready for your first day at school?" Alyssa was dragged down the halls by a perky brunette. When the girl phased them through a wall, Alyssa realized that she was Kitty.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Alyssa laughed. She might as well get used to whatever was happening.

"Hey K-Girl, Lyssa! Ride with us!" A black boy with blond hair waved from a nice sports car. Scott was driving. Lyssa figured it wouldn't hurt to separate from Clarissa for a few minutes. Where was Clarissa anyway?

"Dude, can you believe Clarissa flew to school today?" Kurt teleported into the front passenger seat before adjusting his watch and becoming much more normal looking. His accent was so weak it sounded fake.

"She flew? What?" Clarissa couldn't _fly._

"Yep. Just grabbed a trash can lid and flew off on it." Kurt waved his hand dismissively.

"She's going to get caught sooner or later…" Scott sighed as they drove away. The ride was really short. If Alyssa had known that, she probably would have walked to school.

"Looks like someone's already made new friends… Who are they?" Alyssa asked. She recognized someone that must have been a younger Pietro sitting across from Clarissa, staring as she did his homework.

"That's the Brotherhood. A bunch of punks. We gotta get Clarissa away from them." Scott parked his car and got out. He was stopped by Jean who had pulled up in a black van with the rest of the mutants.

"Scott, she can handle herself if they try anything stupid. For now, let her try and make friends…" Jean was the voice of reason and Alyssa smiled at her. Back in her world, Jean was always her favorite teacher.

Then, a thought occurred to Alyssa _'What if __**this is**__ my real world? Before, I had friends, but everyone is my age… There are so many interesting people here so far… And when I was flashing between those other worlds, it was just Clarissa and John that I interacted with… I've only been here a short time, but everyone loves me and it feels so natural.'_

"Yoo-Hoo. Earth to Alyssa. You gonna drink your milk?" the black kid asked. Alyssa shook her head and handed it to him. He thanked her and she smiled. Kitty called him Evan…

Clarissa glanced over at her sister before popping Pietro's hand away from her blue hair. Her new friends - Avalanche, Quicksilver, Blob and Toad - had witnessed her arrival at school and revealed themselves at mutants. Clarissa explained that she and her twin had recently moved to Bayville after her sister lost control of her powers. They were living with the X-Men.

"Touch me one more time and I swear I will stick you to that bench." Clarissa whispered to Pietro before sliding his homework back to him.

"Nothing can keep me down. And why aren't you like all the other girls in school?" Pietro asked. Clarissa stared blankly at him as she slipped a shoe off and discreetly pulled the sock off as well.

"Because, even though you're crazy attractive, I'm not interested in any guy at this particular moment in time." Clarissa propped her foot up on the bench between Pietro's legs. He smirked as if he caught her in a lie. Clarissa smirked before moving her foot away again and turning to pull her sock and shoe back on. "If you can get out of your seat, I'll go on a date with you."

"Hey! I'm stuck! What was that for? I can't get up!" Alyssa looked over at her sister who was laughing loudly with the other Brotherhood members as Pietro Maximoff tried pulling himself off the bench. What had Clarissa done?

"I charged the bench. Static electricity and whatnot…" Clarissa stopped laughing as the bell for class chimed. Clarissa sighed and took Pietro's hand. After shocking him a bit, he was able to stand and even though he glared, he smiled at her.

* * *

"Look, look. She's coming to. Alright everyone, back up and give her some air." The voice of a man was off to her left. She rubbed her eyes and tried to sit up. Someone helped her up.

"Clarissa?" she opened her eyes and an older Rogue sitting at the edge of the bed. Clarissa blinked several times and looked around in confusion.

"Hey you, we've been worried." Clarissa looked to see Pietro holding a squirming little kid. The little boy jumped out of his arms and into Clarissa's.

"Mommy. I'm glad you're awake. Daddy and Auntie Marie were scared that you wouldn't wake up, but I knew you would." He explained. He looked just like Pietro, but he had Clarissa's nose and smile.

"Hey there little one." Clarissa played with his shoulder-length white hair but looked up at her friend in confusion.

"Alright Charlie, time to go visit with Uncle Johnny. Hey, maybe he'll teach you that magic quarter trick." Rogue scooped up the little boy and put him in John's arms. John walked out of the room with the little boy while digging a quarter out of his pocket.

"What's going on? How long have I been out? Is it bad to say the last thing I remember is…." Clarissa trailed off at the sight of a picture on the bedside table. She picked it up and stared at it. It was of her and Alyssa at Alyssa's wedding to - John?

"The good news is, you've only been out for sixteen hours. The bad news is… You don't even know what you remembered last." Rogue smiled. Clarissa looked around in confusion.

"Come on Clarissa, you've got to remember something…" Pietro was on his knees at the other side of the bed, holding her hand. Images - like pictures - flashed through her head as she made eye contact with the man.

Pictures of her and Erik in the park, of Pietro yelling at her, of an explosion, of a future not hers, of being pregnant with Erik's child… Of Erik sacrificing his life… Pietro taking her away… Helping rebuild the Xavier Mansion… Her son… Alyssa's wedding… Pietro with his arms around her as she cried at Alyssa's funeral.…

"Everything… I remember everything. From the day we met John to the day Alyssa got married, and then some… I have a son, his name is Charles Scott Lensherr, he's five years old and he's still afraid of the dark. He's your brother, but he thinks you're his father because you've been helping me raise him… There's so much more too, but I suppose that's for another time…" Clarissa was shocked when Pietro engulfed her in a hug.

"We were worried that you wouldn't remember anything. You fell over 50 stories into the ocean… We still don't understand how you could survive that. Logan thinks you made a cocoon of your power to protect you like Dr. Grey did a long time ago…" Rogue explained. Clarissa looked at the two before smiling.

"I was flying, and my powers shorted out because I got too high in the air and I couldn't breathe… I was really only out for 16 hours?" Clarissa wiggled her toes. "Now bring me my baby."

"You flew? You can't fly. Since when can you fly?" Rogue questioned.

"I took a trash can lid and charged it so that it had the - I don't know… Just bring me Charlie." Clarissa demanded. Pietro stood and rushed away before returning with Charles.

"Mommy! Uncle John did the quarter trick. It was so cool. How did he do that?" The little boy flailed his arms before Clarissa took his hands and kissed his palms.

"Magic baby, magic. He'll teach you when you're older." Clarissa cuddled her son. "Oh, I want to tell you about the dreams I had. Daddy was there, and so was Auntie Lyssa. We were in the future, and you had a brother and a sister. They were twins, and we were all fighting to save the world from a terrible man known as Apocalypse. He went around hurting mutants and humans. Do you know why baby?"

The little boy shook his head. Pietro and Rogue were listening on as well. Clarissa knew she had their full attention. "Because the man you were named after - Charles Xavier - wasn't there to stop him and save the world from the evil monster."

"Professor Xavier is strong enough to save the world?" The little boy stared in awe.

"He's strong enough to save the world ten times over." Clarissa laughed, setting her son aside so she could stand up. Her legs buckled and before she fell, Pietro grabbed her and held her still. "Thanks."

"Maybe you should - Nevermind…" Pietro would have told her to stay in bed, but she glared at him. "How about I help you get to our room?"

"That would be great…"

* * *

**Yeah... We don't really know how to explain this chapter... If you understand it, great. If you don't, that's too bad...  
Until next time  
xXxEpicallyxXxEpicxXx**


End file.
